Felix Dietrich
Andrea Stroh, friend |job = Antiquarian bookseller |status = Deceased |cod = Killed by two Anubi Black Claw members |lang = German English |season5 = X }} Felix Dietrich (1949-February 12, 2016) was a Blutbad and Monroe's maternal uncle. He appeared in . Felix was an antiquarian bookseller, one whose services as a consultant were sought all over Europe. He was based in Leipzig, which was where he had his own shop, but traveled far and often. His love of and loyalty to the written word was the most powerful drive in his life, which was shown when he came across a collection of Grimm books in Prague. Felix telephoned his nephew in Portland, since he knew from his sister that Monroe was friends with a Grimm. At great personal risk, Felix brought one of the recovered tomes to Portland as an example of the collection's quality and to offer to sell the set to Nick for $100,000. Appearances Andrea Stroh, an antiques dealer friend of his, contacted him to ask him if he could meet her in Prague the next day to look at some old leather-bound books that she had never seen anything like them before. Felix agreed and was amazed to find several Grimm diaries in a trunk, along with some ancient weapons. He decided to call Monroe because Monroe's mother, Alice, had told him that he was friends with a Grimm. He told Monroe to tell his friend that he had something he would be very interested in, adding that he had sent him pictures that he should delete as soon as he was done with them. The next day, he showed up unannounced at Monroe's house with one of the Grimm books, and he told Monroe that he needed to call the Grimm and that it could not wait. While Monroe was on the phone with Nick, Felix showed Monroe the book he had brought, reaffirming that he had indeed brought what appeared to be a Grimm diary. Felix told Monroe and Rosalee some of the history of the book he had brought, and Nick then arrived, as well as Trubel, who had come just in case Nick needed some backup. Felix was alarmed to find out that she was also a Grimm, and he instinctively woged and threateningly snarled at them, before Monroe and Rosalee intervened and got everyone to calm down. Felix apologized and assured Nick that he wasn't violent, and he then said that he had 19 more Grimm books just like the one he had brought over. When Nick asked him what he wanted for the books, he said that the best offer he could give for such priceless history was $100,000, and he then left, letting them know that he would wait 24 hours for their decision. Back at his hotel room, he received a call from a shipping company, and he confirmed the shipping number and was told that the rest of the trunk of Grimm books and ancient weapons would arrive after 4:00 PM. At some point soon after, two Anubi members of Black Claw, Krisztian Ajandok and Oscar Vasicek, broke into his hotel room and killed him, though not without Felix putting up a fight and seriously wounding Vasicek by biting his arm. Images 510-promo9.jpg 510-promo10.jpg 510-Dreifacharmbrust.png 510-Younger Felix.png|A younger photograph of Felix Trivia *Felix has Latin origins and means "lucky, successful," while Dietrich is a Germanic name that means "ruler of the people." *His cell phone number was 41-8702-993, and his email address was felix.dietrich@forumail.com. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murder Victims